Christy Miller The Wedding
by LittleMissMusician
Summary: My take on Todd and Christy's wedding day. One-Shot.


**Hey everyone! Just a one shot right here. If you've read the Christy Miller Series, you know it doesn't tell much about their wedding except what happens before. So, I want to write what I think that their wedding would look like. Just a romantic one-shot. :)**

"Katie! Where is my makeup bag? That has everything I need for my hair and makeup! We have like an hour left!" Christy, who never really got frusterated with her red-haired, crazy best friend was stressed out now. Katie had just come in from the car and said she couldn't find the makeup bag.

"Relax, Chris! I sent a search party out for you. It's going to be okay. Right now, you just need to focus on getting ready to get married. Are you excited? Anxious? Nervous?"

"Well, Katie, I'm more excited than anything! I love Todd more than anyone in the entire world. But, I'm just nervous that something will go wrong, I guess. I mean, you know Todd and his friends! They can be a little bit crazy sometimes! I just hope that they don't pull something big when we are trying to focus on the wedding. Todd knows how important this is to me."

Katie opened her mouth to answer, and then Sierra walked in. Sierra was one of Christy's really good friends, who she met on a mission trip in Europe one year. She had wild, blonde, curly hair. "Christy, I found your makeup bag! It was sitting underneath the passenger seat in your car."

Christy smiled, relived. She hugged Sierra and said, "Thank you so much, Sierra. I don't know what I would without you here to find it."

The girls sat Christy down on a table chair in front of a mirror to do her hair and makeup. They curled her hair to perfection. They brushed on a beautiful lavender color on Christy's eyes, a pale pink on her cheeks and a little bit of pink lipstick on her lips. Christy looked in the mirror and gasped. "Oh, girls. This is so beautiful!" She wanted to start crying, but Katie stopped her.

"Don't cry yet! You haven't even gotten to the happiest part yet! You still have to marry Todd!"

Christy laughed and her mom brought her dress in.

"Christy," her mom said, "you ready to put your dress on?"

"Yes, I'm so ready!"

Her mom slipped the dress over her head, and it all seemed real now. The girls gasped.

"Oh, Christy," Sierra said, "you look so beautiful. Todd is going to go nuts!"

Christy hugged all of her bridesmaids and helped them get ready.

Todd Spencer was sitting on the steps with her groomsmen. They were auxiously awaiting to be called to the field outside of the chapel, where the wedding for taking place. Todd thought to himself, "_Today I'm getting married to the love of my life Christy. Everything goes so fast. I can't wait until I can call her my wife_."

Todd's best friend Doug saw him zoning out and jokingly said, "Thinking about Christy, Todd?"

Todd blushed. "Yeah. I am. I just can't wait to marry her."

"I felt the same way when I married Tracy! But, it's really the best thing you will ever experience. I can't picture my life without Tracy now. That's the way it will be for you and Christy!"

"If that's the case, then I can't wait anymore! Let's get this wedding started!"

Just then, Todd's dad said, "Todd, it's time to get this show on the road!"

Everyone hopped up and they walked to the field, where a beautiful gazebo was nicely decorated. There were white chairs lined up in rows with a string of spring flowers on the sides to make an aisle. _"In just a little while, my beautiful Christy is going to walk down that aisle and become my wife._" He got goosebumps and then looked around to be sure no one noticed. He took his place at the front of the aisle and then the wedding began.

The groomsmen and bridesmaids walked down the aisle. Then, the flower girl, Christy's mom's friend's little girl, threw her flowers perfectly. The ringbearer, Todd's cousin, did a fine job and made the crowd smile. Then, time froze for Todd. He looked down the aisle and saw the most beautiful woman in the entire world. She kept getting closer and closer to him, and then, all the sudden, she was there, across from him, holding his hand.

"You look beautiful," Todd said to Christy.

The preacher said, "Todd Spencer, do you take Christy Miller to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to take care of her always? Do you promise never to abondon her? Do you promise to honor God in your marriage with her?"

"I do."

"Christy Miller, do you take Todd Spencer to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to care for him always? Do you promise never to abondon him? Do you promise to honor God in your marriage with him?"

"I do."

They slipped rings on each other's fingers and then the preacher said, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Todd Spencer. Todd, you may kiss your bride!"

Todd kiss Christy and the crowded cheered. He smiled at his glowing bride.


End file.
